


Ill Prep

by nearestexit



Series: Ill Prep [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Getting Together, yes I know there's a girls volleyball team but um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: There were many things Kageyama Tobio expected from being the only girl on an all boys volleyball team. Ogling was definitely one (she had gotten used to the long stares from Tanaka and Nishinoya by their third practice). Opposing teams' heckling was definitely another one.But what she didn’t seem to account for was the small, air head, spiker that seemed to be everywhere she went.And she definitely didn’t account the scarlet heat that would rise to her cheeks every time he complimented her with that stupid over enthusiastic grin of his.She never, in away, prepared for a crush.





	Ill Prep

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning to a genderbend series I've finally realized is actually good enough to post.

There were many things Kageyama Tobio expected from being the only girl on an all boys volleyball team. Ogling was definitely one (she had gotten used to the long stares from Tanaka and Nishinoya by their third practice). Opposing teams' heckling was definitely another one.

But what she didn’t seem to account for was the small, air head, spiker that seemed to be everywhere she went. 

And she definitely didn’t account the scarlet heat that would rise to her cheeks every time he complimented her with that stupid over enthusiastic grin of his. 

She never, in away, prepared for a crush. 

 

“You know,” Sugawara says one day, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Kageyama’s standing beside him, water bottle in hand as her gaze locks on Shoyou who’s practicing receives with Nishinoya. “Hinata’s very fond of you.” He says with a small smile and Kageyama feels heat spread from ear to ear. She then realizes that she hates pulling her hair up. She’s got nothing to hide her blush behind without it.

“He should keep his focus on getting better at receives.” She mumbles around the top of her bottle. Suga lets out a laugh beside her and it just further worsens the blush on her cheeks.

Was she really that easy to read?

 

The next practice, she shows up with her hair down and she’s aware of the awed stares she’s receiving but none of them matter much to her. That is, of course, until Shoyou grins up at her with stars in his eyes.

“Wow, your hair looks awesome down!” He exclaims.  
Kageyama clutches the strap of her shoulder bag, her hair shielding her face but not nearly enough to conceal all of the color warming her cheeks.

She doesn’t wear her hair down at the next practice.

Daichi’s treated them to meatbuns again and Kageyama’s biting into her curry meat bun when she notices she doesn’t hear the wheels of Shoyou’s bike turning. She looks over her shoulder, stopping in her tracks.

“Hinata?” She calls brows knitted together. Shoyou says nothing and frankly, that’s more worrying than anything he could ever do. “Hey,” She tries, stopping short in front of him. “What’s the problem?”  
“You’re the coolest girl i’ve ever met, you know that?” Hinata says and somehow it feels much different from the compliments he usually blurts during practice. 

“Idiot,” She blushes, “What’s with the random compliments? You’re not getting the rest of my meatbun.” She warns, trying her hardest to seem standoffish. 

“Kageyama,” Shoyou breathes, “I kind of really like you.”

Kageyama’s curry bun falls from her fingers, her mouth slack in shock as Shoyou stares at her with the most sincere eyes she’s ever seen. Her chest tightens unbelievably, almost making it hard for her to breathe and she doesn’t even want to think about how red her face is in the light of the setting sun.

“I-” Kageyama sputters. She wants to say something but she doesn’t know what it is she wants to say. But then Shoyou shakes his head.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know I’m short, I don’t have the skills you do, and I annoy you most of the time but I just thought I’d let you know.” He mumbles and before Kageyama can formulate an intelligent response, Shoyou’s on his bike, leaving Kageyama standing there with a red face and wide eyes.

 

The next day is definitely something she never accounted for. 

Shoyou doesn’t race her to the gym, he doesn’t find her on their lunch break, and he doesn’t ask her to toss to him. It makes something in her chest hurt.

“Did something happen between you and Shoyou?” Suga’s voice startles her from her stare. “Ah, I know it’s none of my business but you’re kind of distant today.” 

Kageyama stares at the ball in her hand, eyebrows knitting together. It’s only been a few hours and she already misses Shoyou. She misses their bickering, his overly bright smiles, hell- she even misses the way he can make her blush with the simplest of compliments. 

“Kageyama?” Suga calls but Kageyama just inhales and goes.

She walks over to where Shoyou is practicing receives with Nishinoya and Tanaka and stops. 

Shoyou’s brows draw together as he notices her, Tanaka’s receive bouncing off his forearm.

“You didn’t give me any chance to respond to you yesterday and that wasn’t fair.” Kageyama grumbled and Shoyou opens his mouth to speak but Kageyama holds up a hand to halt him. “There were a lot of things I was prepared for when I decided I wanted to join the boys volleyball team. I was prepared for the harassment, the staring, feeling out of place.” She recalls, noticing how Nishinoya and Tanaka shrink back slightly. “But I wasn’t prepared for you.” She finds herself saying sincerely, a small involuntary smile tugging on her lips. “And I don’t care if you’re shorter than me, dumbass.” She confesses, looking to the side as a blush blooms on her face. “I still like you, idiot.”

Shoyou stares dumbly and Kageyama’s slightly worried her message didn’t get through his ridiculously thick skull but then a huge grin breaks across his stupidly cute face and he’s scratching at the nape of his neck sheepishly.

“Ah, I guess I am a bit of a dumbass, huh?” He grins and Kageyama’s eyes water (she’ll never admit so aloud).

“Yes, you Idiot.” She hisses before ducking down and pressing her lips to Shoyou’s.


End file.
